A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words
by webeonceing13
Summary: One shot of the picture of Emma and David in the Sheriff's station for 5x03.


**A/N: well I believe we all have some feels after that much needed Snow and Charming moment in the sheriff's station. Here's something that I came up with. I though giving the picture of the two of them a backstory would be nice. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Emma slams the door wide open of the mysterious ice cream shop. Her feet swiftly take her back in the direction of the squad car parked on the corner. "Emma wait," David shouts from behind her as he hurries to catch up with his determined daughter.

"I know, I heard you, but Will couldn't have gotten very far and I'm not giving up. We can still get him if we go now!" Emma was growing impatient with her father's relaxed stance on the thief getting away with all that money. She quickly turned on her heel and began her trek back to the Sheriff's car when she felt her father grab her upper arm to stop her in her tracks. "What?!"

"Hey! I know you're frustrated right now, but as your father I would appreciate it if you wouldn't take that tone of voice with me please," David said as he released his hold on her arm. She shook him off and ran her fingers through her hair as she let out a long breath.

"I've never done this before," Emma said quietly as she slowly turned in a circle.

David gave her a confusing look before asking, "Never done what before, Emma?" He was eyeing her cautiously, unsure of where she was going to take this conversation.

"I've never willingly let a perp go before. In the bail-bonds business I either brought them back or there was the rare few out witted me or out strengthened me. Never have I just given up on a chase." David's heart nearly broke at the sight of his daughter so down on herself. He sometimes forgot that she was also in this risky business before coming to Storybrooke. A thought dawned on David as he was deciding what to say next to his daughter.

"In your past job, did you have a partner to work with? Or were you working alone?" He knew the answer before he even asked the question, but he still felt the need to ask.

"No, just me. Like all other aspects of my life," Emma regretted the words just as they left her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"No need to be sorry, it was true. Luckily, you now have a partner to help you through and to talk some sense into you. Like I've said, there's an ice wall around the town so he can't get far. He isn't doing anything major that rivals our ice problem at the moment. I have no doubts that you will catch him and bring him in. Probably with little help from me," David wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started to bring her to the corner of the street where their Sheriff car was parked. He saw her give a small smile at his last comment and he felt a surge of pride rush through himself. He had brightened her mood, even if it was for just a split second.

"Thank you," Emma said as the duo came to a stop in front of the vehicle.

"It's what partners are for. I'll always have your back, Sheriff." David pretended to tip his hat like an old western man would do.

"You're so cheesy," Emma laughed as she shoved her father away from her. He immediately came back and wrapped her in a big hug.

"Yes I am! You know what? We don't have a proper picture of the Storybrooke Sheriff department," David said hopefully as he eyed his little girl.

"No, we don't," Emma's timid and suspicious side won out and she looked at her father with an unsure look on her face.

"Come on take your phone out. I'm sure your mother would love a picture of us together on duty." Emma reached into her pocket and took her phone out, sliding her finger up the screen so the camera would open. She was looking around for someone to take a picture when Archie and Pongo came into view.

"Hey, Archie! Would you mind taking a picture of my daughter and I, please?" David spoke up before Emma had the chance to, she was very grateful for that.

"Sure, it would be no problem," Archie said as he backed away a few steps and brought the phone up to eye level. Emma leaned up against the hood of the Sheriff's car as David stood beside her and placed his hand on the windshield, leaning towards his daughter.

"Make it a good smile, Emma. You know your mother is going to print a million of these," David whispered as Archie began counting to three. He heard her giggle as the picture was taken and was sure it came out beautifully.

As predicted, the next day Snow already had a few copies printed and told both David and Emma that one needs to be hanging in the Sheriff's station or else. David had no problem with that, he finally had a picture of himself with his little girl.


End file.
